


Art for' Dragon Spell'

by stormbrite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the desolation wrought by Smaug, Thranduil comes to aid the people of Lake-town to further his own ends. Strategy and necessity bring Thranduil and Bard together, but mutual respect and admiration soon follow. As their friendship deepens, Bard battles a slowly worsening illness, not knowing that he has actually fallen under Smaug's dying curse. When the truth is discovered, Thranduil fights to break the curse and save Bard's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for' Dragon Spell'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon-spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967606) by [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin). 



> some more art for this by [lynndyre](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3982171)

                      

                                    

 

 

 

                       

 

 

                                                     

 


End file.
